Vlagueis
by Indigosis
Summary: Set in the Wizarding World, Vlagueis follows the story of 2 young Ministry officials on their quest to track down a mysterious figure. Combining Science and Magic, Anna and Flynn must stop Vlagueis in his tracks not only to save the Wizarding World but also the Muggle World from complete destruction.
1. Chapter 1

After years of operating solely in the shadows, a young man sits alone in a dimly lit studio apartment. The walls are lined with tattered newspaper cuttings and printouts spanning nearly 200 years of history, from topics ranging from Robert Oppenheimer, Rosalind Franklin and the introduction of the Statute of Secrecy. The slats of cardboard loosely covering the windows let in an eerie glow from the street lamps outside. Under one of these windows on a handmade wooden stool sits Vlagueis, Vlagueis not being his real name, but a name that would soon inject terror into Muggles and Wizards alike. Vlagueis stares into nothing, savouring the calm before the storm, he gets the mental image of a hurricane, causing destruction and death to everything in its path, and at its centre, at the very eye of the storm...Vlagueis, revelling in his serenity. A light from a passing siren casts a flicker on some of the articles on the wall, Vlagueis looks from a cutting about stem cell reseach to an anniversary piece on the second wizarding war and smiles to himself. It feels strange on his face like a mask hes never worn, he wonders to himself when the last time he was truly happy. Not that it matters, everything will change soon. Feeling suddenly restless he stands up, peels back some of the card in the window and gazes out at the people below, Vlagueis had never felt an affinity towards muggles had he towards the wizarding world, but he couldnt help feel a certain connection to them. He observes them scurrying about like hi tech ants, plugged into an artificial world, blindly following the flavour of the week. He almost feels sick, turning away from the misery he takes in the room around him, mould creeps up the cardboarded windows, heaps of scientific equipment mingled with dark arts tomes and artifacts litter the apartments few surfaces and behind the shabby wooden door is an intricately detailed map of the underground labyrinth that is Gringotts. He would need to leave here soon, it would not be safe for him anymore, he felt oddly attached to the decrepid old walls but they had served their purpose, and with his research complete it was time for him to spread his wings.

Changing out of his study robes Vlagueis glances down at his body, scars line nearly every part, purple colouring on his chest and needle marks, like little punctures cover his skin. Tracing his worn fingers over the wounds he wonders, has any other in history gone to the lengths i have? I have pushed the limits of both science and magic to the very brink of life and death itself, to the very limits of existance? His mind wonders to a young Tom Riddle fooling around with horcruxes, if he had the knowledge I have would he too had achieved the same results? If Gellert Grindelwald was born decades later would he too had succeeded? It matters not he decides, late was the hour and his trail of bodies and twisted failed experirments would lead back to him soon, for today he must rejoice... for tomorrow, is when the war begins.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ministry of Magic was not the flourishing centre of the Magical world it once was, inside politics combined with outside corruption had left it fighting itself from within. Departments were stretched thin, the annual budget was diminishing and staff morale was at an all time low. Some days were an uplifting representation of what an achievment the Ministry could be, other days were more grim than a dinner party of Dementors, and it was on one of these particulary nasty days that George Oddleby, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was sitting at his desk, completely unaware of the disturbing news that was about to reach his ear.

The door burst open just about the same time George was about to take a sip of a well deserved green tea, his disheveled assistant James Gantree sprang into the room completely out of breathe.

"For Merlins sake James! Ive told you to knock!" This welcome clearly took James offguard as he simply stood there like he had swallowed a snitch.

"Well... Spit it out man!? What are you an unspeakable?"

"Sorry Mr. George er sir, news jus in, one of the interns heard it through a muggle channel, theyve found something under one o the muggle 'ospitals see, some sort of hidden room, the muggle police men havent poked their noses around too much yet so there may still be time"

"Well... What is it?"

"Bodies sir...Lots of em, Some in large vials of water, some o them missin bits, some hooked up to each other in strange ways sir"

"So someone murdered these people and put them in a kinda mass grave? Whats this got to do with our world?"

"Dats the thing see, they werent murdered, they were all already dead, brought there as it seems after they died, and around each of their ankles the muggles found some parchment they did."

"Parchment, on a muggle?"

"Yep and thats not all, on the parchment it only says their name, blood status and the name of the frigging place they were keepin em, "St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries".

The bustling traffic off of Westminster bridge was nearly at a stand still this time of day, not only were the roads packed out but the huge amount of tourists all visiting for the nearby attractions made this an undesirable place to be for the locals. It was into this chaotic mess of bodies that two people appeared, completely undetected to the oblivious bystanders around them.

"Funny place for a hospital isnt it? What if its an emergency, its so busy youd be dead before you got there?"

"Look Flynn, lets just get there okay, the quicker we get there, the easier this will be... hopefully."

"Right you are Anna, lets go"

Flynn Stone and Anna Black were the Ministry officials despatched to the scene, Anna was a transfer from the Goblin Liason Office to Magical Law Enforcement, and Flynn was fresh off the Auror Initiative Program, both being relatively new to their departments this was their first case together.

"What is it again Anna, St. Timothys?"

"St Thomas's"

"Oh yeah thats the one, never was very good with names, or numbers for that matter"

"Wonderful, how did i get so lucky?"

"Well I think everyone else was busy"

"That was retorical Flynn"

"Right you are"

After wandering in a slight circle they finally find St. Thomas's, its a modern building unlike anything they have ever been in before and this being their first unsupervised case, nerves were running high.

"So remember we just stick to protocol okay? We go in ask the questions from the handbook, perform the necessary charms then get to work" Anna was one for following rules and wanted to get a solid plan in motion before they stepped inside, also she was worried about the paperwork at the end and wanted everything to be by the books.

"Your the boss, Im just here to fight the baddies"

"Yes well i doubt there will be any "Baddies" in the reception area of a muggle hospital, but im glad your here anyway"

They take one glance at each other before they enter, as per the handbook, their muggle outfits are in line with regulations and their visit should arouse no suspicion, at least visually. Both of them slightly nervous they march into the building, trying to look more important and official than they actually feel.

Flynn looked around his brightly lit, clinical, sterile surroundings, it amazed him just how quickly it took to get the information and access they needed, Anna had done all the talking, little display of confidence here, memory charm there and now they were heading into to the scene of the crime, the belly of the beast. Anna was busy making lists, checking everything had been done by procedure of course, she was dressed in a way, too nice to be doing "official" work in his opinion. Gazing at her dark brown hair his mind slowly wandered, does she make lists in her personal time? Would a date consist of crossing things off a list?

"Flynn did you get that?"

"Err Sure, something about more power?"

"What... No! I said we only have an hour, and theres a lot to do, lets go.

They descended the stairs into the lower chambers of the hospital, according to muggle officials, construction workers had gotten a tip and discovered a hidden room while surveying for a new development. At first it seemed like an extra storage room, then its more sinister purpose was revealed.

"Okay here we go"

Flynn gingerly opened the door, it had no handle and as the door slid across the damp floor, the extent of the horror was revealed to them. Flynn froze in shock and Anna surpressed a cry, what was before them was unlike anything they could of imagined. Bath tubs full of naked corpses were in each corner, each one mutilated in some shape or form. Around the walls were huge glass containers with yet more corpses floating with what looked like cables and wires coming out of them. In the centre of the room stood strange equipment and desks and shelving which had been stripped clean. Flynn and Anna slowly took in the scene around them, after what seemed like an eternity, Anna was the first to speak.

"Im going to send for backup, this needs to all be gone and wiped clean within the hour, and theres a lot of memorys to obliverate"

Flynn didnt respond, instead he walked over to one of the corpses, crouching down to examine a piece of parchment tied around one of the victims. He brushed his dark fringe out of his eyes.

"St Mungos"

"What?"

"These bodies their all from St Mungos"

"I know, it was on the call in report"

"These were all Witches and Wizards, it doesnt make sense tho."

"What doesnt?"

"Their dead but... cant you still feel the magic in the room."

The Ministry clean up had taken hardly any time, and all evidence was relocated to the Ministry for evaluation, from what Flynn and Anna had observed someone from every department had been assigned to this even from the Department of Mysteries. They sat in a small shabby office in Magicial Law which had been temporarily assigned to them, there was to be a meeting tomorrow regarding the case, as lead investigators they would of course both attend.

"I just dont get it, Wizards dont conduct "Muggle Science" who would do this?"

"I dont know Flynn, theres a part of me that doesnt want to know.

"I felt something in there, like power, I cant explain it"

"Did you put it in your report?"

"Errr no, I want to keep my job not be locked up in St Mungos myself"

They went on like this for the rest of the day, going over possible theories and explanations why a Muggle or Wizard would do such a thing, completely unaware that while the Wizarding World looked to St Thomas's in the Muggle World, across London something even darker was about to unfold something, unnatural.


	3. Chapter 3

It may as well had been any other day when the tall smartly dressed man stepped into Gringotts, the usual hustle and bustle outside mingled with the sharp morning air seemed like any other morning. Vlagueis slowed his walk as he reached the front doors, he was dressed in dark purple dress robes and had his hair sleeked back behind his ears, a simple concealment spell obstructing the scars and distortions on his youthly face. Even with his mutilated appearance Vlagueis considered himself handsome, and it was with this over confidence that he strides inside. The familiar smell of old parchment and candles reached his nose, it brought Vlagueis back to an earlier time in his life, a time almost... content? He had been quite young the first time he had visited Gringotts, his Father had taken him here many times even before he attended Hogwarts. A disgusted grimace etched across his face at the thought of his father, no.. he must remain focused, in control, if he is to achieve what needs to be done.

Behind the desk sits an elderly Goblin, so focused on his ledgers and scales it's almost as if hes pretending the world around him isn't there. Vlagueis cleared his throat. Nothing.

"Excuse me, I'd like to have access to my vault"

"Key?" The goblin doesnt even look up.

"Right here, I think you're find everything in order"

Vlagueis removes a very old key from beneath his sleeve, it is more detailed than most Gringotts keys, with green emeralds around the handle, engraved on the side are the numbers "815".

The Goblin looks up from his stack of work, his eyes widen at the sight of the key and he snatches it from Vlagueis before giving him a scrutinizing look. Vlagueis expected this and immediatly projects himself outwards from within, reaching out to the furthest corners of the room like smoke filling an empty chamber, and in his minds eye he whispers "Imperio". It's almost instant, he can feel them all, attached to him via invisible twisted strings. The air in the room changes, it feels stretched thin, empty. The elderly Goblin looks up and produces what Vlagueis is sure is his best smile,

"Mr .."

"Names wont be necessary, Im sure you understand I would like to keep a low profile"

"Of course sir, please take a seat Garbrone will be with you shortly"

Vlagueis sits and glances around, once he struggled using Imperio on just one being, now thanks to his research and devotion to his craft a room full of Goblins is.. effortless. He holds them there, like puppets at his command, after a few short minutes a much younger Goblin appears.

"If you'd like to follow me sir, I shall take you to your vault"

They leave the majesty of the main atrium and descent into a more dark and dingy interior, Vlagueis releases the main hall from his grasp and focuses solely on Garbrone.

"Vault 815 please, and if you could take a less direct route, I would like to sustain my privacy"

"No problems sir, hold on tight, here we go"

As the cart descends around the unpredictable seemingly random track, Vlagueis grows restless, after all soon there would be no more shadows for him, a luxury he could no longer afford. As they approached the enchated waterfall, he reflected on how alive he felt, like a wild beast, stalking his prey for the first time, he felt almost euphoric. They pass under the water and Vlagueis feels his concealment charm lifting, along with his Imperious curse. Garbrone blinks a few times then turns to look at Vlagueis. His eyes widen and a look of pure terror enters his tiny eyes. Vlagueis acts quickly "Filacitus" a liquid string of intense fire shoots from the tip of his wand, wrapping itself around the small goblin. Garbrone screams, screams louder than all of Vlagueis experiments put together as the fire warps itself across the goblins rough skin, charring everything in its path.

"If you do anything other than take me to Vault 815 Goblin, i will melt down your body and plaster the walls with your remains, understand?"

"Yesss"

"Excellent"

The reach Vault 815, surprisingly it's a low security vault, but one of the deepest oldest vaults in Gringotts. Garbrone slowly exits the trolley, struggling to walk, too distracted by the irreversable damage to his body. Vlagueis on the other hand almost glides out, like the very ground was made solely to bear his weight.

"You know you wont make it out of here dont you? And besides this vault hasnt been used in years, its just old thats all with a fancy trinklet key, one of the first vaults ever to be used. But trust me when I say theres nothing valuable in here"

Vlageuis almost spits at him "Do not speak unless spoken to Goblin! Now kneel, kneel before your master!"

As the goblin reluctantly gets to his knees, Vlageuis steps into the light, and for the first time Garbrone truly sees his wicked face, the twisted modifications, almost surgical scars, sickening disfigurement. Vlageuis was only 30 however, the greying hair and almost gargoyle like appearance made him look much older.

"You're face, you're, you're a monster!"

Vlagueis steps back, as if to realise this for the first time, he chuckles

"Oh... So I am"

"Filacitus" Flames shoot out from his wand again, wrapping themselves around the now frail Goblin, the screams are so loud, Vlagueis is sure they will hear them in the streets above. Garbrone thrashes on the floor as parts of him melt away to almost nothing, his flesh and hair bubbling up like butterbeer. Vlagueis steps closer and with a motion of his wand, the fire like net engulfing the Goblin slowly gets smaller. The screams have stopped now and as whats left of the innocent gets shredded to a watery mess, it's replaced with a new sound... Laughter.

The lock turns and into the shadows steps a Man, a Man with purpose, a Man like no other. Vlagueis turns to observe the Goblin remains then enters the Vault.

"Lumos"

A smile streches across his face, brighter than the tip of his wand. Cobwebs line the walls, dust and debris its floor, combined with the soft light of the room, it almost makes the vault look silver. But its not the walls or floor that concerns Vlagueis, it's what stands in the middle.

Covered in a few centimetres of dust and decay lies a stone coffin.

Vlagueis approaches, letting his very skin soak in the Magic in the room, he takes his gloved hand and carefully wipes away the years of neglect. Whats revealed is a wooden plaque, and in dark bold letters, a name. Vlagueis stares down at the coffin, he feels almost childish within, after 11 years of searching, he is finally here. He takes in the name on the coffin, tears of greed in his eyes. There is much work to be done and not much time, turning away from the stone structure the light from the tip of Vlagueis's wand catches the wooden plaque, and there in dark letttering it reads "Tom Marvolo Riddle".


End file.
